Kink Quiz
by Sketchin
Summary: Spain finds something interesting while browsing the internet. Romano can't believe this. Rated M for smut, Spamano. If you don't like, don't read.


"Hey Lovi! Look what I found!"

When I heard that, I honestly expected a funny cat video or a picture of a puppy…. NOT A FUCKING FETISH QUIZ!

"S-Spain, what the fuck!?"

I could see it, the mischief in his eyes. The curiosity behind the emeralds partially hidden behind a mess of brown hair.

"Let's try it, I want to see what we get"

I could feel the blush crawl across my face, my curl crinkled as I began to glare, "W-Why would I do that? B-Bastard"

"Come on babe, I'll go first"

I looked at the screen, to find that Antonio had already put our names in the details section. Are you fucking kidding me?

"F-Fine, whatever"

As prompted, I leave the room to give Antonio his privacy as he answers the questions.

I wonder what the questions will be. Will it be really sexual? Personal?

What will we do with the results?

I felt the blush grow as I thought about what could happen after we see the results.

After a few minutes he asked me to go and answer the questions myself.

….. Oh my god I will kill him.

Would I watch couples have sex?

Would I watch Antonio have sex with others?

WHO WROTE THIS!?

Why would I watch others have sex!?

Would I let Antonio touch me in public? ….

I bit my lip as I ticked yes, it's not my fault it would be…. Interesting.

My Grandpa would kill me… I'm already having sex before marriage let alone all this.

By the time the quiz was finished, I couldn't look up from the keyboard.

Antonio sauntered in, smirk decorating his face as he clicked the link to the results.

"Let's see, ooo Lovi, it says we should try BDSM! You want to try being blindfolded huh?"

I couldn't look at him, I didn't even dare look at the screen. This was too embarrassing. "S-So what?"

"You want me to worship something of yours?"

I grit my teeth and shut my eyes, I hoped he wasn't looking at me, "m-maybe"

I could practically hear the cogs in his brain turning as he read through the results. I agreed to do some things that would not make our people proud.

"How about we go on a date tomorrow?"

My head snapped up and I turn to Antonio in disbelief. A date? He's just read my sexual fetishes and he suggests a date?

"…Sure whatever"

At that I walked away, knowing Antonio could organise it without me. It was just a date.

….

My bed, my favourite place to be… Until a certain man crawls in next to me in the middle of the night.

I sighed softly as I felt his arm wrap around my torso. A half-assed cuddle in his tired state. I closed my eyes, getting comfortable in his arms…. Until I felt his hand begin to travel.

I waited until I felt his hand move to my thigh, before with a swift move of my head erupted a cry and I think I heard his nose crack. "No sex in the middle of the night, I'm tired"

With a soft whine, Antonio sat up to assess the damage done to his face. "Loviiiii, that huuuurt"

Who cared? Not me. He deserved it.

"Sleep or go to your own bed"

He groaned softly as he got back into his position, his arm around me again but he did not dare moving it again.

…

11am.

11am, is too early for any man to wake up.

So why was Antonio shaking me, trying to get me out of bed.

"Stop it Bastard! I want to sleep"

"Lovi! We have a date to get to!"

With a groan filled with annoyance, I roll out of bed and start to get dressed. Only to feel his arms wrap around me, a give a good grope.

With all the strength in my legs, I ram the top of my head into his chin. The both of us fell into a heap onto the floor, "Let me go! You wanted to go on this god damn date didn't you!"

A whine later, I was released to the world again and Antonio slowly got up rubbing his jaw. He escaped to make food, probably figuring that he shouldn't try again for a little bit.

He should know by now that I don't do morning sex. No sex when I've been woken up, no sex when I'm trying to sleep. Those are reasonable demands…. Right?

The smell of Antonio's cooking, it motivated me to leave my room at least. Waiting for me at the table was a mug of coffee and a plate filled with food. Antonio was wearing a red button up shirt tucked into black jeans, for once.

"So, you actually do know how to dress yourself"

Antonio just laughed and sat with me so we could eat. A part of me begging to ask where we were going today, the other part knowing he wasn't going to tell no matter what I did to bribe him.

"How do you feel about watching a romance at the movies Lovi?"

I stared at him, surprised. I didn't expect him to tell me what we were doing…. There's something going on with this date. "mh hm, sure, whatever"

I look at his clothes and find nothing particularly out of place. What the hell was going on?

Once we finished eating, I found myself getting dragged to the car. So, wait? This date is happening now? Like, now now?

Goddamnit, I don't have the energy for this.

….

Just looking at the poster, I know what this movie is going to include. Its Antonio's favourite.

Sex, sex and more sex.

Fucking perverted bastard just grins as he gets us tickets. I hope this movie is worth the money and time.

Once in the theatre, Toni drags me to the back seats, making sure I sit on his left and I'm tucked into the corner. I can still see the screen, but it's a poor view.

The lights dimmed and people got to their seats. Antonio seemed to glare at anyone who tried to sit nearby, "Oi, let them sit, what's your problem dumbass?"

Toni turned to me, brightly smiling once more, "I know you don't like people"

H-He was doing something sweet for me. I looked away as I felt a small blush grace my cheeks, "I-I see, good… I'm glad"

A hearty chuckle was my reply, and it was good enough for me. His arm snaked around my shoulders as the lights dimmed and the advertisements began to play. I rested my head on his shoulder and waited for the actual movie to begin.

A deep inhale and I'm greeted with the comfort that seems to permanently radiate off him wherever he goes. The smell of cinnamon used on churros, of the dirt on the fields and somehow the scent of a warm summer's afternoon seem to stick to him like candy to an apple, sweetly.

A quick glance up at him, I find he's too distracted by what's on the screen to catch me noticing every little thing about him. His skin, marked by the sun over and over to give him his loving glow. His hair, a mess atop his head that compliments the energy he carries with him. His eyes, his beautiful eyes. They never focus on anything in particular, they're like the eyes of youth; drinking in new things to explore and learn, and yet filled with wisdom beyond compare.

I was so distracted admiring his natural charm (A rare occurrence I swear), that I hadn't notice the movie had started.

Looking at the screen, I'd found I had no idea who was who or what was going on.

I could see the main couple, it was obvious by the fact that she was clinging to him like he was the last man alive and she was horny as fuck. Antonio didn't seem to mind the annoying characters, but then again that's just him. He's probably always horny as fuck.

Speaking of horny, I felt his hand slowly drop to my waist as the main couple shared their passionate embrace.

Fucking hell, really!? REALLY!?

I hissed at him so I didn't interrupt anyone else's time, "Oi, what the fuck are you doing?"

A soft chuckle sent shivers down my spine. I felt his soft lips kiss the top of my head before biting the curl that was bouncing in front of his face.

I grit my teeth to stop the moan that was trying to escape the confines of my throat. As I pant softly, I hear his voice, "You said on the quiz you'd try getting touched in a public space."

That bastard.

I knew something was up with this date!

… Not that I'm going to stop him or anything.

I felt his thumb slowly massage circles just above my boxers, causing me to bite my lip softly. A quick glance in the immediate area, I found that no one was looking at us. Hell, they couldn't. Everyone sat in front of us and saw no reason to turn around.

Toni's hand moved slowly, towards my belly button, which inadvertently caused me to press onto his chest even more. My face buried into his chest to stop myself making too much noise, I smell him. That distinct scent of Antonio.

As I'm distracted in his chest, he seems to have unbuttoned my jeans. His hand runs lazily over my erection, coaxing a whimper past my lips.

"B-Bastard"

Removing my face from his chest, I notice that he isn't even looking at me.

HE'S WATCHING THE FUCKING MOVIE!?

"A-Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Shh Lovi, I like this movie"

Almost as if to emphasis his demand, he suddenly grabs hold of my dick… Not too gently.

A yelp escapes my throat before I can stop it, causing waves of shushes in my direction. I cover my mouth with my left hand as Toni begins massaging my crotch softly. It takes all my will power to not make more noises of pleasure.

Shivering, I press onto Toni's chest, trying to get closer. "Shh Lovi, shhhh"

"I-I-"

Suddenly, the incredible feeling stopped. I felt him trying to redo my jeans, his eyes focussed on the door. "A-Antonio?"

"Shh, pretend you're asleep baby"

I closed my eyes softly and cuddle up to him as I hear foorsteps walk up to our aisle.

"Excuse me sir, we have heard a noise complaint directed towards you two."

"Ah, Lo siento. He fell asleep and when I tried to wake him up I scared him. We'll be leaving anyway."

At that, I felt his arms cradle my shoulders and support my knees. My face was once again buried into his chest, making me light-headed from the assault of constant Toni.

The only thing playing in my mind, 'Toni, Toni, Toni, Toni.'

I kept my eyes closed as I bounced with each step he took towards the exit. Trembles ran through my body at the closeness of our bodies, "Toni"

"hm?"

He didn't stop walking, of which I was grateful; nuzzling his chest I sneak in a nibble, "Get us home. Now"

His chuckle rang through the air as we got to the car, "Sure thing Lovi"

…

I don't remember the trip.

I don't remember getting out of the car.

You know what I do remember?

Suddenly being held against a wall, pleasure coursing through my body from the friction against my groin.

His soft groans muffled against my neck, they were the only thing that let me know one kiss had ended and another was about to start. I felt hot air escape my lips as my fingers explored the chaos of hair on his head. Overly aware of his hands exploring my everything, I felt my clothes fall off me as if melting to the floor.

His lips moved from my neck to my own lips; our lips and tongue moving in a sloppy tango of lust. Suddenly, my eyes rest on the front door, bringing me back to reality. With great difficulty, I pull out of the kiss that Antonio tried hard to continue, "W-Why don't we go to the bedroom?"

A pout adjourned his lips with a huff before his lips got closer to my ear, "Why don't I just fuck you here mi tomate? I know you'd enjoy it"

The whimper that rolled off my tongue was louder than I anticipated. How could I forget the goddamn list… AND THAT HE READ IT!

"You like dirty talk mi Lovino?"

He picked me up as I hide my face in my hands. He hurried to the bedroom and gently lay me on the bed, as if a movement too rough would shatter me into a million pieces. Then he asked something I didn't expect, "Lovi, what's your favourite part of your body?"

"M-My hands, I-I guess"

"Your hands?"

I look at my hands, the scars of years of farm work slightly faded though still very present, "They hold my work load every day. They are always there for me"

A soft smile slowly graced Antonio's face as he took one of my hands and kissed it softly. The way he held my arm in place as he placed kisses on each of my finger; he held me with a care, a tender love. He was, worshipping it. I couldn't look away, as someone looked at my hands in the same appreciation I had for them.

And not because they could jack him off.

I gently guide his face to mine, softly kissing his lips before pulling him even closer.

The one gentle kiss grew in desperation and feverish desire as it would with part of the country of lovers and the country of passion.

His hands got to work kneading my dick under my jeans, my shirt still left in the entry hall. My arms were wrapped around his neck, kissing him harshly and keeping his face align with my own.

I'm not letting him go.

He's mine.

All mine.

My hands got to work removing that annoying item of clothing around his chest. With a fair struggle, I got it off him and had my hands running over his goddamn gorgeous chest. He groaned softly, I felt him pull my waist closer to himself.

I couldn't stop myself from moaning softly, arching my back to try and press closer. I barely noticed the rest of my clothes seeming to disappear.

He reached for his drawer next to the bed, pulling out a bottle. He smirked as he lubed up his fingers, making sure I could see.

"Take a guess where these are going Lovino"

A sudden shiver waves down my back; my knees bend slightly, as if to present myself to him. He chuckled softly, running the excess lube onto my ass. "nnng, T-Toni"

A sudden pressure to my lower back, a sure-fire sign that his fingers were exactly where we wanted them.

He didn't give me much time to adjust before he inserted another finger to the knuckle causing a yelp to cry through the room in pain and pleasure. The feeling on his fingers moving inside me, it was a weird pleasure.

He moved them in and out encouraging mewls and moans to bubble in my throat, but grit teeth muffled them to barely a whimper. Gasps and groans whisked past my lips with each new movement of his hand.

"M-More"

"Talk dirty to me"

I glare at him in disbelief.

Is he telling me what to do?

"W-What? No!"

Almost as soon as the 'No' escaped my lips, I felt his fingers slow down to a teasing pace. I let out a groan filled with annoyance, not stopping my hips from grinding down and trying to take more.

"Actually, beg for it"

A smack echoes through the room after the palm of my hand has connected with his chest, "F-Fuck you!"

Antonio seems unfazed as his hand completely stops causing a shameful whine out of me. "One of those words were the wrong ones"

Why?

Why does he only pay full attention during sex?

I weigh up the pros and cons to begging.

Pro… Sex

Con… Shame….

Goddamnit.

"P-Please, I need you in me. Fuck me. Make sure I can't walk straight for ages! Is that enough for you!?"

His smirk. That goddamn smirk grew five sizes in that moment as he pulled his fingers out.

I closed my eyes to prepare myself for what I was going to feel, as he shifted himself between my thighs. He prodded gently, as if he was testing out the waters before going in for his prize.

With a single movement he was in. The quick and rough action caused me to groan, reaching for him to hold me. I felt him kiss my forehead before moving, thrusting his dick deeper into me.

The pleasure, it was pure ecstasy and I was addicted to it. The scent radiating off Antonio, it was my oxygen…. Because the fucker was so close to my face I couldn't breathe in any actual oxygen. His chest was against mine and his neck was just above my mouth… I could bite him.

You know what?

I bit him, which caused him to yelp and back away, stopping his movements and causing me to voice my annoyance.

"Lovi? Did you just bite me?" He had a hand over his neck, exactly where I bit him. He looked surprised and confused. He looked so perfect…. I mean, disgusting but perfect.

His chest, moving in eratic harmony to present his slight breathlessness, glowing with sweat almost as if to highlight his beautifully sunkissed skin. His green eyes watching me curiously, still clouded with lust and yet shone with love. The mess on his head, was even more so…. That might have been my fault though.

"T-Toni"

He leaned over to capture anything I say, curious as he always is, "Si?"

"T-Ti amo"

With a chuckle Antonio got back to what he was doing. Moans of pleasure echoed through the room… Mainly my own.

Antonio got rougher, harder as time went on, before it threw me over the edge.

He followed not too long after, and he said something. I don't know what it was as I welcomed the darkness overtaking my sight.

….

When I woke up, Antonio wasn't in the room. It was like he was never there, until I look at the dresser next to the bed to find a blindfold and a note:

"Lo siento Lovi!

I got a call from my boss!

Hope we can try this next time :P

Te Amor

Antonio"

That goddamn, perverted bastard.


End file.
